Merry Christmas Avengers!
by YellowRocksMySocks
Summary: Beth spends Christmas with the Avengers. Set after "Living with the Avengers" , and "Bruce's Baggage"
1. Cookies and Christmas Morning

I was in the kitchen, baking gingerbread cookies and decorating a gingerbread house with candy. I had been in there all afternoon with Thor, Steve, and Bruce. Christmas music playing in the background, and Steve, Bruce, and I were singing along. We had made at least 150 cookies already, and it didn't look like we were stopping soon.

"Beth, would you assist me with the frosting?" Thor asked. "My hands are too large for the bag…"

I turned around to see that Thor had managed to squeeze the piping bag so hard, it had burst open on his hands and the table. I couldn't help but laugh as I got him a new one.

"Here you go. Let me help you. "I took hold of his hands and the bag. "You don't need to squeeze the bag so hard. The frosting comes out easier than you think. That's it; you're getting the hang of it!" I exclaim as I help him trace the outline of a reindeer cookie.

I walk back to the counter and begin to make another batch of buttercream. I silently tap Bruce on shoulder. He looks up from the gingerbread house he's constructing. I secretly flick some flour onto Steve's back, and Bruce snickers. He tosses his own, only to have Steve turn around and give him a menacing glare.

Steve looks really serious, and then says, "Is that how we are going to play? Because if it is, then it is ON my friends!" He yells as he throws some flour at Bruce and me, covering us in the white powder.

"You did NOT just do that! FLOUR FIGHT!" I scream and fling flour at everybody.

The fight lasted about ten minutes, with each of us yelling and throwing flour all over the kitchen. We would have continued even longer, except Tony walked in right as Thor dumped a whole bag on my head.

"WHAT. IS. GOING. ON?" Tony asks, barely containing his anger. "You completely destroyed my kitchen."

"Actually, Tin Man, this is everybody's tower now. I think you're just jealous you couldn't participate." I trashed talk, with my opponents agreeing. I seriously think Tony's vein was throbbing in his forehead. The four of us stood there, covered from head to toe in flour, as Tony went on one of his famous "I invited you here, it's my tower!" rants. We could barely contain our laughter as we ran out of the kitchen to take showers.

"EVERYBODY UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS MORNING!" I shout through the PA system, and then proceed to blast Mannheim Steamroller. "MERRY CHRISTMAS AVENGERS!"

Obviously, it was Christmas morning. I decided the sleepy superheroes needed a wake-up call they wouldn't forget.

I ran into Steve's room wearing my red and green "Christmas Pj's" and a Santa hat, yelling and then jumping on his bed. "Wake up Steve! It's present time! Merry Christmas Captain!"

He quickly gets out of bed, wearing equally festive pajamas. Steve and I probably loved Christmas more than anybody in the tower. We ran into Bruce's room, giving him the same treatment I did. He yelled at us for being too spirited, but then donned a hat of his own and followed suit.

When we got to Thor's room, we quickly realized that my method wasn't going to work. I literally had to slap him across the face before he woke up. After that ordeal was over, we gathered the rest of our weird family and headed to the living room.


	2. Present Time

Everyone was gathered downstairs. What the Avengers didn't know was that I had spent much of the night secretly decorating the living room. I had strung Christmas lights all through the halls and set out all the food early this morning. Festive music was quietly playing in the background. The tree was already lit up with all of the presents piled underneath. I was very proud of my handiwork. I looked at everybody, to see their reactions. Everyone's mouth was hanging wide open.

Thor was the first to speak. "Beth. You did all this?" he asked, flabbergasted.

"Yeah. I had to get up ridiculously early. Should we open presents, or have delicious Christmas breakfast first?" I ask.

"PRESENTS!" all the men yelled as they tripped over each other running to the tree.

Pepper, Natasha, and I just looked at each other before running over ourselves.

*

For not being a Midgardian, Thor was very into opening presents. Torn bits of wrapping paper were flung everywhere. He came to the last one. It was a large box.

"To: Thor, From: Beth." he read aloud. He ripped the paper off, and discovered an industrial-size box of Pop tarts. He simply stared at the box, unsure of what to do. He then ran over and spun me around in a rib-crushing hug. "THANK YOU BETH!" he bellowed.

I laughed and hugged him once he set me down. "You're welcome big guy." I say.

"How did you find a box so large?" he asked.

"I literally called the grocery store and asked to buy one. Once I said you wanted some, he offered them free of charge. I didn't want to entirely use my power of connections with you guys for evil, so I just got a discount." I answered.

"That's cool. We should use that when we buy groceries." Tony suggested.

Pepper gave him a look. "Just because you are a superhero doesn't mean you don't have to pay for food."

Steve was next. He carefully picked up his box from me. Steve was more careful than Thor when opening his presents. After the wrapping paper came off, it revealed a pair of jeans and some American Flag boxers.

Everybody laughed, including Steve, and he gave me a hug much like the one Thor gave me.  
"I'm glad you guys like your presents, but if everybody reacts this way to my gifts I'm gonna break a few ribs..." I joke and rub my side. "Bruce, you're up next."

Bruce opens his present. Inside is a book titled, "Beth's Guide to Managing Anger". Bruce opens the book, to see a nook cut out with chocolate bars inside. He laughs aloud, a big, ringing laugh and gives me a much gentler hug than the others.

I gave Tony Lion King on DVD; Pepper and Natasha passes to a massage salon; and Clint Robin Hood on DVD. Then it was my turn.

I got a small box placed in front of me. The tag read, "To: Beth, From: Your Favorite Super-housemates". I ripped the paper off, to reveal a scrapbook. Inside were pictures and mementoes of my time here, from the first day I moved in, to yesterday during the flour fight.

"You guys, this is amazing. I can't believe it. How did you make this?" I ask, in awe of the touching gift.

"With my help Miss Beth." Jarvis chimed in. "I simply went through the video feed and took stills of everyday you were here. The others decorated it. "

"Thank you Jarvis. It's lovely. And thank you." I say, looking at everybody. This gift is beautiful. I love it." I say and give everybody a hug. "This is the best Christmas ever!"


End file.
